


Elidibus's diary

by HistoryofAmaurot



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Brother sister humor, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoryofAmaurot/pseuds/HistoryofAmaurot
Summary: Lets explain something first :I will be Elidibus's Sister in this story and took the 14th seat after the previous one defected. And this is a reaction fic on this one: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102068Which contains sexual 18+ content.Story will be about secretly reading Elidibus's diary. Whats inside to be read is in the link above.Time era take place in times of Amaurot.
Relationships: Elidibus/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Elidibus/his sister
Kudos: 1





	Elidibus's diary

After Elidibus had his written down his "experience" in his diary. He needed to go away from office to do other stuff.  
He noticed he needed to hurry to go home to pick something up, and in all haste he forgot his diary....  
But he didn't notice it yet...

Then I Teleported right into his office, not knowing he wasn't there.

Me: Eli? Are you He.... Re?

I noticed his diary on the desk and no one around.  
I raised my eyebrows twice of curiosity.  
I took a seat and flipping through the pages of what happened today.  
Find one with a title: intercourse with our defector.

Me: oeehhhh, interesting i love a good intercourse romance story. But wait, why am i interested in my brothers sex life? Humph pffft whatever.

I shove the mask upon my head to read it better and started reading the whole thing with a big red blushing head,

After a while reading.

Me: omg this is good stuff. Hmmmmm, oh almost finished i see.

In the meantime elidibus noticed he left his diary at the office and whent back to pic it up.

When i finished reading i noticed his presence getting near.

Me: shite! I need to go.

I closed the book in all haste not paying attention "how" i left it.  
And Teleported to the aetheryte plaza.

Elidibus enters his office, noticing someone was here and noticed his diary is out of his place.  
He placed his hand in the book to find out who it was through a trace of the aether that was left.

Elidibus : ahh such naughty, dirty mischievous younger sis you are.  
But dont worry i am not mad at you, i read your 1x intercourse with Nabriales, and multiple with Emet-selch as well.

He gained a big grin on his face and chuckled for a moment.

Elidibus : lets give her a message through the mind, hehehe.

When i entered the aetheryte plaza.  
And gained a message from my brother in my head.

"dont worry little sis, i have read yours as well"

My mouth dropped and face palmed. Me face red again but this time with embarrassment. I shove the mask on my face to hide the redness and walked home.

* * *

  
And here 12000 years later on a distant planet called Earth, i found myself reading and writing the same story again......  
"I hope i ever can get back towards home someday....."


End file.
